


The Girl

by smoakscreen_98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairies, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakscreen_98/pseuds/smoakscreen_98
Summary: Spin-off of Supernatural. kind of. something to do with fairies. I just want to put this out there. Totally not done yet. I made this a while ago. haven't finished it and I'm also working on another thing and I'm putting that first. might still edit the chapter, the title even, but here goes.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Girl

She’s just a girl I said. I couldn’t have been more wrong.

I hate visiting my dad at work. It’s dark, moldy and downright creepy. I feel like there are hands in the walls of the hallways trying to grab me. I always expect something to just jump out of every corner. Still, I am his son and I will be working with him soon since it is the family business, so I try to get used to it.

My dad and I were walking towards his office and something catches my eyes and I was forced to a stop.  
“Hey, dad.” I called out.  
“What?” he asked.  
“What the hell is this?” I asked.  
“It’s a cage.” He said as cold as a door nail.  
“She’s just a girl, Dad. What’s she doing there?” I said.  
“She’s a lot of things boy, but she’s not just anything.” My father replied.

As if hearing my father’s words through the supposedly soundproof wall, the girl turned her head. She looked at me through the bulletproof glass door of her prison cell. Her cage. Her stare saw right through me. It pierced my heart and gripped my soul tight. She looked as if she knew everything… everything about how I hated going here. Being here. About how I wished I could be anywhere else in the world and about how right this moment, that was no longer true. I became lost in her hazel brown eyes and I drowned in her gaze. At that moment I was hers. I felt it. I didn’t know it yet but I was about to find out.  
“Don’t look her in the eye.” My father said. “Don’t be fooled boy. Don’t be stupid.”  
I was stupid. I was so stupid.


End file.
